


Ruby

by LainaIsAMeme



Category: Original Work
Genre: #OC #Backstory #Abuse #Violence #I cant write, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LainaIsAMeme/pseuds/LainaIsAMeme
Summary: Backstory of an OC





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this poorly written story for an OC for a friend, but if anyone happens upon this, Im Sorry

This is the story of Ruby. In in the spring of 1996, Beijing China, a baby girl was born. Her family wasn’t allowed to keep her, for they already had a daughter. But rules were rules, and they were forced to put her up for adoption. She stayed in an orphanage until around the age of two. 

She was shy. No one could get her to talk. You would find her staring out the window, or hiding under the covers of her bed. Not the behavior a girl that young should be possessing. She should be out exploring the world, but that day was soon to come.

It was a rainy day in june when she got the news. A lady all across the sea had adopted her. Rudy wasn’t phased. She didn’t truly understand what that meant yet, or even how It would change her life forever. 

About two days later her new mother arrived. Ruby’s small dark eyes observed her. Looking from her long brown hair to her darker eyes. The lady spoke to her, but she didn’t understand. She barely understood her own language. 

The lady collected the adoption papers, birth certificate, and clothes. Kindly holding Ruby’s hand she guided her out of the orphanage. 

They took the 14 hour plane to america. Until they made home. The lady constantly talked about her new home. 

Home. It sounded so weird to her. It’s something she would soon learn was just a term people used for a shared shelter among their kin. Something she would never have.

Months later Ruby learned many things about this new country. And with her caretaker help she was able to learn the native language. Just the simple basics. She never attended regular school. Her caretaker which she would soon learn to call Lady Mortem, or Mam for now, said it wasn’t what she had planned for her.

Ruby wasn’t allowed to cry. When she did though, Mam would use a leather belt covered in studs to whip her. It usually just made her cry even more, but soon she learned not to cry. 

She never felt safe in her home. Any wrong move could get her whipped, or as she got older, a time out in the closet.

Around the age of 6 is when things really changed. She was introduced to a man who stayed unnamed. He trained her how to fight. She started out with the basics. Every day was spent on training. Though she was so small, she pushed her day every day to become even stronger. 

Through sweat, abuse, and time she finally turned 12. It didn’t really matter to her. Years no longer mattered. She had become the fighting dog Lady Mortem wanted.  
Lady Mortem smiled “You have come a long way kid. It’s time you prove yourself to me.” She handed Ruby a small knife. Leaning down to her ear she whispered, “Kill him.”

Ruby stared at her target. “Kill?”

Lady Mortem chuckled darkly “That is unless you’d like to spend the rest of the week in the closet.”

No. Ruby couldn’t go back to the closet. There was no food, water, or warmth. She couldn’t let that happen. 

He didn’t put up a big fight. Once her knew there was no way he’d make it it, he let her cut his throat right open.

She stared in horror. She looked down at her bloodied hands. Shaking like crazy, she couldn’t believe it. She did it. All her hard work was all just to kill. 

Lady Mortem Hired her as a drug dog, knowing that Ruby would prepared for anything now.


End file.
